


The First Day of Gyftmas - honey, i'm home

by MageOfLight



Series: 12 Days of Gyftmas - 2017 [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia, M/M, Over stimulation, Papy is gonna wreck Red and it'll be glorious, Skeleheat, Socket fucking, Tentacles, dom heat, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Edit and continuation of "honey, i'm home - side red" and the first day of my Xmas project.





	The First Day of Gyftmas - honey, i'm home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayomiKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayomiKitten/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honey, I'm home.{Discontinued}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251655) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> for KayomiKitten. she requested i finish "honey, i'm home"... so here we are. enjoy the first day of kinky gyftmas!

Sans sighed in exasperation, his tail tip beating an agitated rhythm against the side of his leg where it was pinned under his pants as he watched Blue pace back and forth through Alphys' living room, phone pressed to his earhole for the tenth fucking time. When Blue hung up the phone and shoved it haphazardly into his pocket, Sans stood up with a soft growl. "okay, that's enough, blue," he stated firmly, causing his soft doppelganger to jump, startled. Sans almost laughed, wondering absently if the blueberry had forgotten he was there. His amusement at the situation was muffled by his own worry for Papyrus, though, so he didn't laugh.  
  
"look, it'll take a while for ya ta get back, so just... stay here and i'll go back and check on him. if something is wrong, i'll give ya a call, okay?" he asked, staring Blue down.  
  
The native Sans looked like he was going to protest, but then he sighed. "...okay, Red. I'll leave my brother to you. When Alphys gets back, I'll let her know where you went," Blue replied, sighing and raking a hand over his skull. "Promise you'll at least text me to let me know whether or not he's okay?"  
  
"yeah. i promise. see ya later, bud," Sans replied with a grin, then he gathered his magic, offering a quick wave before using a shortcut.  
  
When he stepped out of the void, he was just outside the house. He tried the door, but it was, for once, locked. He gave a chuckle at that and pulled out his key, unlocked the door and swung it open. He was instantly hit with a strange scent, but he ignored it as he stepped inside. "yo, pap, ya alive in here? blue's worried sick 'cause ya haven't been answerin' the pho-." His words cut off as he caught sight of Papyrus standing in the living room, dick in hand and looking like he was about to start jerking off again.  
  
It was at that moment that he abruptly realized that the strange scent was the scent of Papyrus' heat mixed with the scent of release. It had a subtle difference that he'd never picked up before. He felt his magic starting to form in response to the scent, but he bit it back, only allowing his tongue to form and swallowing hard as he realized what that subtle difference was. The scent was a _dom_ heat.  
  
His probably shocked expression quickly morphed into a nervous but excited grin as he closed the door quietly and locked it behind him. He then stepped closer to Papyrus, grinning wider as his sockets fell to half-mast, eyelights taking in the look on Papyrus' face. Letting the scent wash over him, he stepped closer, leering at the taller as he purred out, "honey, i'm home." Oh, he could not _wait_ for this. Papyrus was going to _wreck_ him, and it was going to be fantastic.  
  
The smaller skeleton paused, canting his head slightly as he noted the tension in Papyrus' shoulders. "why didn't ya tell me ya were in heat, papyrus?" he asked, pitching his tone to a low, seductive purr. "i would'a been here a lot sooner," he added, grinning as Papyrus just stood there, with a look on his face that kinda reminded Sans of this world's Undyne whenever she was caught off guard by something. It was kind of funny, actually, but he knew laughing would be a bad idea right now, so he pushed the amusement back.  
  
"Red, you can't be here," Papyrus uttered, taking a step back and Sans mentally faltered for a moment, though he never let his grin drop, his version of a perfect poker face. Still, he couldn't help but think, 'what the fuck?'  
  
"well, i'm here," he stated, calmly advancing on the still retreating taller skeleton. "what're ya gonna do about it?" he questioned.  
  
"seriously, Red, you gotta go. please... I'm not... myself right now," he hissed, trying to sound stern, yet Sans could hear the desire in his voice and was utterly unfazed by Papyrus' attempts to get him to leave.  
  
He had to admire Papyrus' self-restraint, however annoying it was at that moment. His own magic had taken form, Papyrus' scent burning through him and making him so aroused he wouldn't be able to dispell his magic without getting off even if he were to give up and leave at that moment. His grin widened, pace quickening until he had Papyrus pinned against the wall. "hmmmm... nope," he whispered, closing the gap and blocking Papyrus in by pressing his hands to the wall. He felt a bolt of pride and lust as Papyrus' magic flared in his eyes and stained his cheekbones orange. His scent, this close, was enough to make Sans feel like his bones were on fire and he fought back a needy whine. Fuck, he wanted so badly to be touched.  
  
Papyrus looked away, though, and Sans frowned. That was some amazing self-restraint, but holy hell did it make him burn. Papyrus shortcutted away and Sans was left staggering slightly, brain taking a moment to catch up with the fact that the taller managed to flee. When he'd realized, however, he sighed and pulled out his phone to tap out a quick, 'he's fine' to Blue before he gathered his own magic and took a shortcut of his own, following Papyrus' magic through the void.  
  
He reappeared in Papyrus' room and smirked as he heard the door lock click as if that would keep him out. The smirk quickly shifted to a smug grin as he laid down on the bed in a seductive pose, making sure his shirt had ridden up a bit to expose the smallest view of his spine. "good idea. it's much better ta do it in a bed," he quipped, tone maybe a bit too smug for his own good, but he couldn't help it. The look on Papyrus' face as he jumped and whirled around was more than worth it.  
  
"how'd yo-"  
  
Sans snorted, cutting Papyrus off. Really? "please, yer magic is so fired up there was practically an orange trail through the void," he scoffed. Was Papyrus' brain so eaten by his heat that he didn't think Sans would be able to track him? It'd been pathetically easy.  
  
"Red." His nickname was followed by an exasperated sigh. "you. have. to. leave," Papyrus ground out. "I'm telling you, I am holding back with everything I have. I could lose control at any second."  
  
That was exactly what Sans wanted to hear and he shot Papyrus a devilish smirk. "heh. go on, then," he invited. He wasn't expecting Papyrus to actually get _mad_ at that, though, and was mildly alarmed to see Papyrus' teeth grit. He was starting to wonder if he'd pushed too hard, but then his soul was gripped in Papyrus' magic and he found himself thrust against the wall with a sharp gesture from the other. Naturally, he was surprised by that, but he got over it quickly, grinning again. Fuck, about time.  
  
"shit! I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to-" Wait seriously, was he still-?!  
  
"don't be sorry! keep goin', ya idiot!" Sans growled sharply, cutting him off. He was well aware of how exasperated he sounded, considering he felt it, but he couldn't feel bad about being so short with Papyrus. Papyrus' scent was driving him crazy, his own body going into a pseudo-sub heat in response, and that moron's self-control was through the fucking roof. Papyrus was frowning, though, so Sans forced himself to calm down. Honestly, though, it wasn't like he didn't know what was going on. He'd helped his younger brother through so many of his own dom heats that there was no way he didn't know what he was getting into.  
  
"you... aren't scared?" Papyrus' tone was so incredulous and disbelieving of the situation that Sans couldn't help the cackle that escaped him, despite the deeper frown that marred Papyrus' lovely smooth face at the sound.  
  
"scared?" Really? That's what Papyrus was worried about? "papyrus, i grew _up_ with this," he stated bluntly. "this? it's pretty much home to me. t'be honest, it's all your cuddly, sweet stuff that freaks me out a bit," he admitted with a faint shrug.  
  
Papyrus' expression changed to one of realization, and then understanding as he let Sans down, lowering him gently to the bed. "...are you sure you want to do this? once we start, you know I won't be able to stop," he warned, and Sans just rolled his eyelights.  
  
"pap? just shut up and fuck me, already," he growled. That seemed to finally break Papyrus' surprisingly admirable self-control as his eyelights haze and he grinned, crossing the room as Sans' tail lashed against his leg in the confines of his pants in excitement. About fucking time.  
  
Sans' eyelight's tracked Papyrus as he advanced, watching with rapt attention as the taller shed his burnt-umber hoodie, dropping it carelessly on the floor and leaving him in just his black tank top. He sighed softly, excitement rising as he looked at Papyrus' face, a shiver running down his spine as he caught the look of pure lust. And then the taller was hovering over him, long, graceful fingers playing with the hem of his sweater, brushing lightly against his spine to wrench a small, quiet moan from him. Fuck, that felt good, but it wasn't nearly enough. Then Papyrus leaned back, hands leaving him entirely and he bit back the urge to whine, opening his mouth to question, but Papyrus cut him off before he could.  
  
"off," Papyrus ordered him in a flat, yet demanding tone and Sans' eyes widened slightly as he rushed to obey, shrugging off his jacket and then tugging his sweater over his head and dropping both things on the floor in a careless heap. Papyrus wouldn't care. At least not this one, anyway. Speaking of, Papyrus was moving, motioning to Sans' pants. "these too." Sans bit back a groan, squirming out of his pants as fast as he could. They joined the jacket and sweater on the floor, and he looked back up at the taller skeleton expectantly, only to find his gaze locked on something else. "is that... a tail?" he asked distractedly, and Sans flushed a bright crimson.  
  
"...y-yeah," Sans muttered, the tip of said appendage flicking nervously against his leg, having not yet unfurled from the bone. The look on Papyrus' face was... intense, to say the least, and he wondered vaguely if he should be worried about his choice to help out after all.  
  
"hands and knees. now." Papyrus' voice had gone commanding again, and Sans didn't hesitate to follow the order, feeling way more at home with Papyrus like that than he'd like to admit. He liked being ordered around, liked totally giving up control.  
  
He waited, but Papyrus wasn't doing anything, though he could feel his eyes on him, just staring and he whined nearly silently. "...don't stare..." he grumbled, flushing a bit more, though he didn't sound nearly as bothered by it as he wanted to. In fact, the anticipation Papyrus' heavy gaze on him brought was just making him more aroused, his pussy clenching around nothing as a drop of fluid trailed down his femur, leaving a crimson streak in its wake.  
  
"fuck, you're beautiful," Papyrus growled lowly, and Sans' jerked, his sockets widening. The smaller skeleton turned to look back over his shoulder, ready to growl out a demand for Papyrus to fuck him already, but he was shocked into silence at the sight that met him. Papyrus was standing tall, staring hungrily at him as he palmed his cock, but a series of long magical appendages had formed around him, coiled in the air and hovering close to Sans as if their owner was just barely restraining them.  
  
The sight of them caused his soul to pulse in arousal and his pussy to throb, slickening further as he lowered his torso to the bed, tail instinctively lifting and coiling out of the way to present his cunt and newly formed ass to Papyrus. "fuck, please, papyrus..." he begged, and Papyrus growled lowly at that, his extra appendages darting out. One of them coiled around both his tail and his spine, binding them together even as it rubbed and glided over the sensitive lengths of bone, making Sans cry out, his back arching sharply.  
  
He was so completely distracted by the pleasure that he didn't have time to register four more tentacles going for his limbs, and in a flurry of movement, he was flipped over and dangling in the air via Papyrus' magic, warm honey-orange appendages coiled gently, but solidly around his limbs. Surprised, Sans tugged at the grips and found them unyielding. "...fuck..." he muttered, though he wasn't in the least bit distressed by this. He turned his hazy, dilated eyelights to Papyrus only to find him standing there, panting as he visibly restrained himself. Before he could groan and beg Papyrus to fuck him, though, the taller met his gaze, the desperation in his returned gaze enough to silence him.  
  
"Red... I won't be able to stop once I really get going, but... fuck, I need a safe word and a tap out from you so I can change what I'm doing if you don't like something. the last thing I want to do is actually hurt you," Papyrus said, though he clearly couldn't help it as his tentacles rubbed and stroked at Sans, distracting the smaller.  
  
"ah, fuck! uh... safe word is... nn... mustard. tap out is-" He cut off, gasping sharply as the tentacle wrapped around his tail and spine delved further up and into his rib cage, brushing against the inner part of his spine that was normally never touched. Still, he snapped his phalanges, indicating that that was his tap out and Papyrus let out a pleased rumble as he nodded, then started rubbing at the interior of Sans' ribcage with more intent. Sans cried out again, arching into the attention and writhing in Papyrus hold until the almost painfully gentle work-over he was getting was no longer anywhere near enough and desperation was burning through every bone in his body. "please, pap, fuck me... _ruin me_!" Sans begged, nearly screaming his frustrated desperation.  
  
All movement froze, and Sans whined, lifting his head to look at Papyrus and beg again, but he halted when he caught the look on Papyrus' face. His right eyelight had guttered out and the left was smoking with magic. Frankly, it would have been terrifying if it weren't so hot. Additional tentacles formed, and Sans quickly found one of them coiled loosely around his neck, the tip flattening to brace his head as Papyrus growled, "form a throat for me and open your mouth." Sans whined and did as told, enjoying the feel of the tentacle tight around his newly formed throat. A second one thrust into his mouth, quickly setting into a rhythm of thrusting in and out of his throat.  
  
Another tentacle pushed into his cunt, though it was too thin to be anywhere near satisfying. It thrust itself in and out a few times before pulling out making Sans whine in desperation, though it didn't take long to figure out what the slim tentacle was actually for as it moved down, the now slick appendage pressing against his tight ass. The tip seemed to narrow further, making pushing in easy, and Sans moaned around his full mouth as it slowly filled him, stretching him out at the same time.  
  
It didn't take long before the one in his ass was matching the fast tempo the one in his mouth was, and Sans desperately bucked his hips, trying to meet Papyrus' thrusts, though that was soon made impossible by a hand wrapping around the base of his tail, holding him still as Papyrus growled above him. One of Papyrus slim digits rubbed at the holes of his sacrum as the tentacle in his ass started to expand, making Sans arch and scream as the quick build up pushed him over the edge. Clamping around the tentacle made it feel larger and tears quickly filled his sockets as Papyrus continued to fuck him through his orgasm, not stopped even as he went mostly limp, overstimulation starting to make him burn.  
  
Sans didn't make any move to stop Papyrus or get him to slow down, though. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be so thoroughly fucked that he couldn't think straight. Frankly, it would be a relief to not have to think, to let himself rely on Papyrus to look after him and protect him after his heat had abated.  
  
The final two tentacles that had been hovering around Sans decided to take that moment to make themselves useful, moving to hover in front of Sans' eye sockets as if seeking permission to press in. Sans' sockets widened in surprise, but then his eyelights hazed into hearts for a moment in glee before guttering out to make way for the lengths of magic. Papyrus took that for the invitation it was, and Sans keened sharply as they both pressed in, invading the magic of Sans' sockets. It burned, things not meant to go in his skull like that, but Sans took pleasure from that too, soul beginning to glow brightly in his chest from the painful pleasure.  
  
There was one last place Sans was empty, and he squirmed, blindly trying to get Papyrus' attention to his clenching, painfully empty cunt. Papyrus seemed to take the hint, as moments later, his thick cock was pressing into him, a groan slipping free as he started thrusting, pulling slowly back and pushing back in just as slowly, setting a counterpoint to the quick, hard pace the tentacles in his ass and mouth were going at. The ones in his sockets soon started moving, thrusting ever so slow and gentle, pausing in every thrust to coil against each other inside the magic that filled his skull.  
  
Papyrus was relentless, setting into a rhythm that had Sans writhing and screaming, his voice muffled but still loud around the tentacle that continued to drive in and out of his throat. As if in an attempt to quiet him, the one around his neck tightened further and Sans, though not exactly needing it, suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. The sensation brought along a delicious edge of panicked euphoria that had him reaching the edge yet again, Papyrus' pace stuttering as Sans clamped down tight on his cock and the tentacle in his ass. The first warm gush of magic from Papyrus hitting his own orgasm had Sans keening weakly as orange magic filled his pussy and ass as well as his mouth. Thankfully, Papyrus seemed to know better than to cum in his skull as well, though Sans almost wished he would.  
  
He didn't get much chance to think on it before Papyrus was moving again, setting a fast and brutal pace that spoke of his own desperation and Sans was quickly lost to the pleasure and pain of being fucked so hard.  
  
He quickly lost track of how many times both of them came, the near endless well of magic both of them possessed allowing them to go as long as Papyrus' heat lasted, though Sans' own stamina wasn't nearly as much as Papyrus' heat-fueled magic and he lost consciousness several times before being fucked back awake. However, this time when he woke, it was to the soothing feel of a soft, damp cloth rubbing over his bones and Papyrus' nearly panicked voice trying to rouse him. "pap..." Sans rasped and was surprised by how weak his voice was, barely a whisper of sound, though it was still enough to halt Papyrus' rambling.  
  
"fuck, there you are... I was getting worried. you were... pretty gone for a while there," Papyrus murmured. "can you light your eyelights for me?"  
  
Sans blinked, realizing that his sockets were open, but he still couldn't see. He tried to light his eyelights and reignite his vision, but exhaustion prevented it and he shook his head. "too tired..." he rasped out as Papyrus' soul pulsed in concern. That seemed to ease the taller, who returned to gently cleaning him.  
  
"that the only reason? I didn't... hurt you, did I?" he asked, and Sans laughed softly. Oh, he was hurting still, his entire body one big pleasant overstimulated ache... but that wasn't the way Papyrus meant, and he shook his head, aiming for reassuring.  
  
"felt good. wanted it," he murmured, voice weaker than before as exhaustion weighed him down. He felt like he could sleep forever and trusted Papyrus to look after him and protect him while he recovered. "thanks, paps..." And with that, he let his consciousness slip, falling into a deep, restful sleep for the first time in what felt like forever.


End file.
